Vehicles are provided in some parts with a pillar having a hollow cross section to maintain rigidity of a vehicle body (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5131065).
In a vehicle body structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5131065, a center pillar on a lateral side of a vehicle is formed to have a hollow cross section continuously extending in a longitudinal direction by joining a pillar inner and a pillar outer at both sides. A harness-fitting hole is defined on the pillar outer at a certain location in the longitudinal direction, and a harness for operating a door-locking mechanism and a power window is inserted through the harness-fitting hole.